


Miranda Just Might Be A Cat

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: And Andy can't help but notice how much Miranda reminds her of a cat, F/F, So I feel like Miranda is super touchy feely, This is just funny fluff, all fluff, but eventually just has to let it out, but is just super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Cute fluff where Miranda is cuddly and demands attention in the same indirect way a cat does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute short little thing that I may or may not add to later. Who knows.

Andy had her suspicions when her and Miranda had started dating that she was very affectionate but just worked really hard at hiding it. But she really had no idea how truly affectionate and possessive Miranda actually was until they moved in together.  
When the twins had still lived with them during their high school years. All four women spent a lot of time, curled up on couches together watching movies, playing board games or whatever. It was no secret to any of them that those were Miranda’s favourite family moments. Even has the girls grew older and busier, they knew that always had to make time, every Sunday for Miranda’s required family time.  
Ever since Andy had stopped working at Runway, and they became an item, Miranda began to truly let this side of her out, and worked hard to be home with her family.  
Now that the twins had moved out to their respective colleges and would not be back until mid July, assuming they didn’t want to travel with friends, there was no one else to sate Miranda’s needs but Andy. It made getting work done incredibly hard. Especially now that Miranda began to push more and more of her duties onto Nigel, who would be taking her place soon when she decided she was ready to retire. She was home even more than usual and just as distracting as ever.  
Andy sat in on the armchair in the study, her laptop perched on her lap as she fleshed out more and more of her article. After working at the Mirror for a while, Andy mostly worked freelance, sending in articles and reviews into various newspapers and magazines like The Times and even Rolling Stone. She enjoyed being able to work from home and it gave her the chance to write what she was passionate about.  
And at that moment, she was busy being passionate about the importance of the arts in life. She had been offered a huge space in an upcoming issue of an arts magazine she hadn’t even actually heard of, Sculpting Minds or something or other. They had heard about her through the grapevine and offered her this piece. Of course she accepted, but she was having trouble filling in the final details.  
She bit her lip as she read over the same sentence again, something was off. Her mood brightened when a very soft looking Miranda entered the room with a cup of hot coffee in her hand.   
“Mmmmm, you’re amazing.” Andy hummed as Miranda leaned in for a kiss.  
“Bet you say that to all the girls that bring you coffee.” Miranda smirked.  
“Only the cute ones.” Andy snarked back, as Miranda sat on the arm of the chair her, her eyes skimming the article.  
“Is this the piece on the importance of the arts?”  
“That’s the one.” Andy replied with a sigh.  
Miranda pouted, a little as she leaned in, kissing Andy’s jaw.  
“How about you take a break and come watch a movie with me.” She murmured softly.  
Andy rolled her eyes, as Miranda slid off the arm and took Andy’s laptop from her before climbing onto her lap.  
“I’ll even let you pick, whatever movie you want.” Miranda continued quirking her eyebrow playfully, before tucking her face into Andy’s neck.  
“Any movie at all!” Andy exclaimed sarcastically reaching for her laptop and opening the article again.  
“Mhmmm.” Miranda hummed against Andy’s throat.  
“Even Cowboys vs. Aliens?” Andy asked innocently.  
Miranda growled her distaste, before reluctantly nodding, and pressing kisses to Andy’s neck and shoulder.  
Andy read, and reread the same sentence of her article three times before sighing against Miranda’s soft mouth.  
“I don’t know why you love that movie so much.” Miranda said flatly as she encouraged Andy’s hand through her hair.  
Andy pushed her fingers through Miranda’s hair massaging at her scalp as she turned back to her article. Miranda practically purred as Andy massaged through her hair and down the side of her throat, caressing her cheek.  
“You’re just so entertaining when annoyed.” Andy replied, her mind still thinking hard on the article. Miranda huffed, and then whined her displeasure as Andy removed her hand to type.  
Miranda leaned back in to nosing along Andy’s jaw.  
“Please. I miss you.” Miranda drawled.  
“You are absolutely impossible!” Andy exclaimed as she closed her laptop and placed it on the desk.  
“And you love me for it.” Miranda said sweetly.  
“Funny isn’t it?” Andy sassed, as she surprised the older woman, by scooping her up into her arms and carrying her to the couch in the tv room.  
Miranda yelped as Andy gently tossed her onto the couch and threw a blanket over her shoulders. She turned on the television and sat on the couch next to Miranda, as she surfed through Netflix. Miranda pulled herself over to Andy and rested her head in her lap, and sighed contentedly.  
Andy knew that that was her cue to comb through her hair and cuddle her close, but just to torture her a while longer, she didn’t move.  
She pressed play on the aforementioned movie, that she new Miranda loved so much, and sat quietly.  
Miranda grumbled, tugging at Andy’s shirt.  
“Yes darling?” Andy asked innocently, looking down at the icy blue eyes that currently were glaring at her from under the blanket.  
“I miss you.” Miranda whined.  
“And I’m right here.” Andy laughed.  
“You know very well what I mean Andrea.”   
“Of course Mira.”   
Miranda sat up slightly so Andy could stretch out on the couch and so she could cuddle up to her in her regular place on her chest. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda, cradling her head with her hand, as Miranda tucked herself into Andy’s embrace.  
“Better?” Andy whispered softly.  
“Much.” Miranda hummed happily, as she closed her eyes and listened to Andrea’s breathing.  
“You aren’t even watching!” Andy exclaimed, nosing at Miranda’s hairline.  
“Am so.” Miranda mumbled sleepily, wrapping an arm around her ribcage, and cuddling in closer.  
Andy chuckled softly, rubbing circles into Miranda’s back and carding her hand through Miranda’s hair.  
“You’re such a cuddle bug.” Andy whispered softly.  
“What did you just call me?” Miranda muttered cooly.   
“I said you’re a cuddle bug.”  
“I am not!”  
“You so are!”  
“I am definitely not Andrea.”  
Andy smirked.  
“So you won’t mind if I leave you to finish the movie so I can finish my article?”  
Miranda stayed silent, but tightened her arm around Andrea even more.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
Miranda huffed before turning her attention back to the feeling of Andrea underneath her.  
“You know, you only have to ask if you wanna snuggle.” Andy giggled, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.  
“I don’t snuggle.”  
Andy rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, whatever.”


	2. Cuddly Kitties

Miranda sat curled up on the living room couch, a glass of wine in her hand, her eyes fixed on the book perched on her lap.  
She was really stuck on a particular arrangement of photos that just weren’t sitting right with her. Was it the layout itself? Maybe the colour scheme didn’t quite match up?  
She furrowed her brows in concentration, before perking up at the sound of the front door opening.  
“I’m home!” Andy shouted into the empty kitchen.  
“Living room!” Miranda shouted back, a faint smirk on her lips.   
Their routine was almost exactly the same, every evening. She enjoyed their regular sitcom esq interactions. They made her feel at home.  
She paused her thoughts for a moment, as she swore she heard Andrea say something else, but really her mind was too caught up in the book to notice.  
Suddenly a blur of silvery grey shot across the living room floor and up onto the couch. Miranda stared aghast as it sat happily on the open pages of the book.  
The cat turned and blinked its brilliant blue eyes at her.  
“Andrea, why is this furry thing in my house?” Miranda drawled, pursing her lips at the sight of it.  
“Our house Mira, she’s a cat!” Andrea replied with a smile as she entered the living room. She pushed her hand through Miranda’s hair. Miranda only frowned.  
“I see that dear, but what on earth is she doing here?”  
“I adopted her from the animal shelter I’ve been volunteering at for that article, remember? She only seemed to like me at the shelter so we decided I should just take her home. Remember I asked you last week? The night of the gala?” Andrea mused, with a sly smile.  
Miranda sighed. Of course she remembered that night at the gala, the one they had to sneak home from early because Andrea couldn’t keep her hands to herself with Miranda in her beautiful navy blue dress.  
Andrea had a habit of asking important questions after a long night of lovemaking when Miranda was too tired (or occasionally too aroused) to argue.  
Andrea pouted at her and Miranda just rolled her eyes and huffed.  
“Alright, what is this creatures name?”  
“Miri.”  
“You named this cat after ME?!” Miranda gaped at Andrea with such horror.  
“No of course not, you silly thing! They named her long before I started volunteering there!”  
Miranda grumbled her disdain.  
“Besides, she reminded me of you.” Andrea said happily, leaning down to kiss Miranda’s brow bone.  
The cat meowed enthusiastically as Andrea sat down next to Miranda, pulling the cat into her arms, smoothing down her silver fur, nuzzling her nose into her cheek.  
Miri looked up at Miranda, purring loudly at Andrea’s ministrations.  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at the devilish thing, as Andrea continued to coo softly at her. This was not a happy development.  
It seemed she had competition for Andrea’s heart.

The next night Andrea came home a little later than usual, as both Miranda and Miri went to greet her at the door.  
“Hello darling!” Andrea said softly.  
Miranda opened her mouth to reply before setting her jaw, her lips in a thin line, as Andrea kneeled down to greet the cat. She was talking to the cat, she just called the cat darling. As Andrea stood from the floor, Miranda pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. Andrea moaned, pulling Miranda closer against her.  
Miri meowed softly as she entered the kitchen, and Andrea pulled away.  
“Mira, I have to feed the cat.” She whispered softly, as Miranda pulled her in for a second kiss and grumbled her displeasure against Andy’s mouth.  
“Mira, Mira.” Andrea muttered.  
Miranda sighed, and pulled away as Andrea pushed past her after the cat.  
She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Had she actually gotten blown off for a cat? She growled unhappily as she padded after Andrea.  
“Who’s a pretty girl!” Andrea cooed softly. Miri meowed happily as Andrea filled her bowl, and scratched under her chin.   
Miranda padded after Andrea and wrapped her arms around her waist as she put the cat food back in the upper cabinet.  
She pressed soft kisses to the back of Andrea’s neck before nuzzling into her hair.  
“You’re home so late, I missed you.” Miranda hummed.  
Andy sighed into Miranda’s warm embrace.  
“God, I missed you, too.”  
She turned and kissed Miranda, and she felt Miranda whimper a little into the kiss.  
Andy tugged at the soft hairs at the base of Miranda’s head, pulling her head back to trail sweet kisses down Miranda’s throat. Miranda hummed happily, sliding her hands over Andrea’s stomach and palming her breasts.   
“Oh.” Andrea breathed against Miranda’s collarbone.  
Miranda pulled her back up to kiss her again, before she chuckled a little to herself.  
“What is it?” Andrea mumbled against Miranda’s mouth.  
“I was worried, I thought that you were replacing me..” Miranda whispered.  
“What? How could you even think that?” Andrea asked, pulling Miranda closer.  
“With the cat, I thought-”  
Andrea swatted Miranda’s shoulder, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, pressing her against the counter. Miranda felt like she might float away, she wrapped her arms tighter around Andrea to keep her grounded.  
“I suppose that was quite ridiculous of me.” Miranda mumbled against Andrea’s lips when she pulled away.  
“The most ridiculous!” Andrea exclaimed, as she pulled Miranda’s face back against her own, kissing her harder.   
Miri wrapped intertwined around both women’s legs meowing happily.   
Miranda pulled away, and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Andrea?” Miranda asked softly.  
“Yes Mira?”  
Miranda paused for moment, chiding herself for being so incredibly ridiculous and clingy.  
“I would like it if, maybe-” Miranda paused again.  
Andrea blinked her beautiful brown eyes at her and Miranda’s heart just melted.  
“I think I would quite like to, what did you call it?”  
Andrea laughed, and kissed Miranda’s nose.  
“Snuggle?”  
Miranda blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet she nodded.  
Andrea smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Miranda, kissing her softly again.  
“You’re so cute.”   
Miranda glowered at her before smiling softly, and nuzzling her face into the crook of Andrea’s neck. She hummed happily, as Andrea guided them both to their bedroom.  
Miranda crawled into bed as Andrea changed and joined Miranda. Miranda sighed happily as Andrea wrapped herself around her, cocooning Miranda in warmth.  
“I love you.” Andrea mumbled against the shell of Miranda’s ear.  
Miranda smiled, cuddling into Andrea’s arms.  
“I love you too darling.” Miranda replied.  
They both shifted at the sound of a soft meow from the foot of the bed. Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea’s pleading look.   
“Well, come on up Miri, join the snuggle pile.” Miranda drawled as the cat hopped up on the bed and curled up in front of Miranda.   
Andrea chuckled, and kissed Miranda’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Miranda took great pride in her house. She took time to pick every single piece of furniture, every vase and every painting, every single thing meticulously placed throughout her house. Her girls had known from an early age never to touch or move anything. Everything had to be just so.

All that was completely turned on its head when her Andrea moved in. Since then, the house had been shifted slightly, and though Miranda had been firm in her views and stubborn in her ways, Andrea was able to get her to budge just enough.

Not much had changed in appearance, but the feel was different. Miranda was still just as proud of her home, but it felt like a different kind of pride.

Andrea also had insisted on having a space in the house for herself. She wanted to decorate it completely herself. Miranda could of course never say no to Andrea, and thus one of the guest rooms was slowly transformed into Andrea’s own office.

Much to Miranda’s annoyance, Andrea spent much of her time scouring various thrift stores and garage sales, refusing Miranda’s (quite reasonable) requests to be reasonable. Andrea would not accept any of Miranda’s money for this project.

Now, that office was Miranda’s favourite room in the entire house, (not counting their bedroom of course). At first she had been quite uncomfortable with the less than desirable furniture, lack of modern style and of course, fear of encroaching on Andrea’s space.

But of course Andrea had been delighted to share her space with her favourite person, and encourage Miranda to give it a try. Slowly Miranda adjusted to the space, and would sit with Andrea while she worked.

Soon, every moment spent working, or relaxing, Miranda would spend in Andrea’s office, her own office left untouched for weeks at a time. Until she needed a certain document, or wanted to look at a past issue of runway to prove a point to Andrea during one of their friendly debates.

Andrea’s office had more windows, the room was almost always filled with sunlight. Tucked against the longest window was a well worn couch, thrift store or not, it was Miranda’s favourite spot.

The walls were covered in photographs, of them, their honeymoon, vacations with the girls. On every available flat surface was either a book, or a pile of books, or long trailing green plants.

So on a day when Miranda wanted to relax or read, Andrea knew where to find her. The present day was no exception.

It was sunny and warm outside, early morning. Many of the windows were cracked open, all the blinds open as well.

Miranda lay stretched out on the worn leather sofa she loved so much. In yoga pants and a soft and thinning cream sweater, directly under the the rays of the bright sun, an empty coffee was sitting on the table next to her.

Her eyes were closed, a content look on her face, her breathing slow.

Andrea pushed the door open softly, a warm affection swelling in her chest at the sight of Miranda stretched out so happily under the sun’s rays.

She placed a new cup of coffee down on the table for Miranda, and took a long sip of her own. She smoothed the thumb of her free hand over Miranda’s eyebrow and down the soft skin of her cheek.

“Good morning beautiful.” Andy whispered.

Miranda hummed happily and turned her face to the side to kiss Andrea’s palm.

“Still enjoying the incredibly unsanitary and disgusting couch I see.” Andy chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

Miranda shot her an icy glare, that at one point in their relationship would have sent her running, but now she only smiled brighter as Miranda huffed impatiently.

“Hush about that now.”

Her voice was low and husky with sleep. Andy closed as its tone went straight to her core. When she opened her eyes again. Miranda was knowingly smirking at her over her newly acquired cup.

Andy pressed a flat palm against Miranda’s stomach, smoothing the soft fabric of her sweater as she slid her hands over Miranda’s rib cage.

Miranda’s eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Andrea took Miranda’s coffee cup from her hands and placed it back on the table, before leaning in and pressing gentle kisses to Miranda’s throat, smoothing her hands back around her ribcage and pulling her closer.

Miranda whimpered softly, curling her hands in Andrea’s shirt.

Andy nuzzled her nose against the column of Miranda’s throat.

“Have I told you yet today how much I love you.” Andy spoke softly.

Miranda hummed and smiled, her eyes fluttered open again.

“I’m waiting.” She breathed.

Andrea laughed, kissing Miranda’s jaw, and biting at her earlobe.

“Impatient are we?”

Miranda grabbed the front of Andrea’s shirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I love you, Miranda Priestly.”

A bright smile spread across Miranda’s face, and Andrea still felt the butterflies in her stomach. She threw herself into Miranda’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“How did I get so lucky.” Andy murmured softly.

“I should be the one saying that, silly girl.” Miranda replied.

They lay there silently for a minutes.

“Will you- will you snuggle with me?” Miranda whispered.

Andrea sat up to smile and kiss Miranda’s cheek.

“Always.”

They adjusted quickly so that it was Miranda laying on Andrea’s chest, just the way she loved it. Miranda tucked her face into the crook of Andrea’s neck as she sighed at Andrea’s hand combing through her hair.

Miranda smiled, she was in her favourite spot, cuddling with her favourite person, under the sunshine she loved so much.

“I love you too.” Miranda whispered.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter as an apology for being slow on my next tattooed chapter! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think!! Comments and kudos fuel me!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave comments on what you thought! And whether I just add another little cutesy scene or maybe two :)


End file.
